Joys of Womanhood Part 2
by Karren
Summary: This is a sequel of my Joys of Womanhood. Steph is married to Ranger and is going into the next phase of her life.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything from Janet Evanovich

This is a sequel to The Joys of Womanhood

I'M PREGNANT!!

Yes you heard right. I Stephanie Manoso am pregnant. The doctor confirmed it and gave me the news today and I'm currently in such a state of shock that I left my car in the parking lot of the doctor's office and just started walking.

No wonder my period was late (the merry men were ecstatic about that) No wonder when Carlos my husband of a year touched my boobs they hurt and I batted his hand away much to his surprise

"God Carlos. What will I tell him? How will I tell him?" I asked out loud

As if he heard me my phone in my pocket began to ring and it was my darling husband. He told me he was in-between meeting and had a minute to call me and see what the doctors said. I told him I found out why I was feeling nauseous and dizzy.

"What is it Babe?" he asked and I felt a lump in my throat as I placed a hand on my stomach

"Oh, I'll discuss it with you when I get back to RangeMan" I tell him and knew he would start to wonder

"Babe" he said in that voice I knew meant tell me or what is it

"Whose in the field today?" I asked cutting off any more of his questions about my condition

"Hal, Lester, and woody. They just delivered a guy to the police station"

"Ok, I got to go, I love you Carlos" I said

"Steph" he said and then sighed knowing it was pointless to ask me " love you too Stephanie" and then we disconnected

I looked at my phone and then at my surroundings. I didn't know I actually walked as far as I did. If I started to walk back now to get my car id be extremely late getting back and like when I went to Rite aid for a heating pad, Ranger would send out all of RangeMan to come and find me. My best bet to hedge that off would to be doing what I'm doing now.

"Lester can you guys come and pick me up?" I asked

I gave my location to Lester and hung up. I smiled at myself because I didn't have to tell him where I was. All he had to do is pick up my signal and he's find me. A few minutes later a shiny black SUV came to a stop in front of me and I hopped in.

(Lester's pov)

I watched as Stephanie climbed into the passenger seat once Woody vacated it. Once everyone got settled and Steph clicked her belt over her, I took off. I knew something was off the minute she called my cell. Steph never calls any of the guys. When she told me she needed to be picked up I knew then too something strange was going on and now she sitting here all closed off from us picking her teeth with her finger nail.

"Hey Bombshell what's eaten you?" I asked jokingly and see the tears fall down her cheeks

"DAMN why is it I always me who gets the crying Stephanie?" I ask myself

Visions of the last time Stephanie cried floated back into my brain. It was when I had to forcefully take her out of the house we were in because she kicked the shit out of Conroy. She told me he did deserve it when I got onto her about assaulting the fugitives. When I asked her why he deserved it she told me he had called her fat and then she burst into tears, like now.... SHIT.

I looked back to Hal and woody but they were of no help, they were also inwardly panicking, remembering what took place a year ago. Sighing I bit the bullet.

"Bombshell what's wrong?" I asked her wishing Ranger was here instead of me

Steph buried her head into her hands and sobbed. GREAT! I pulled over to the curb and shut the truck off. Giving one last pleading look to the two guys in the back seat I placed a hand on her shoulder. Steph turned and tightly wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her head into the crook of it.

"Bombshell what is it? What is wrong?" I asked her rubbing her back

what she said blew me away. I never even thought about what came out of her mouth. I held her tightly to me as she continued to sob.

"I'm pregnant"

(end of Lester's POV)

I don't know why I told Lester, Hal, and woody I was pregnant. I wanted to tell Carlos first, but the tears came from everything hitting me all at the same time and it just came out. When I pulled back from Lester I looked down at the trucks seats. Lester placed a finger under my chin and made me look at him.

"So these are happy tears" he asked me smiling

"Happy, sad, fear, and I don't know Tears" I say

I sat back in my seat and Lester pulled away from the curb. I knew I didn't need to say it but I warned each man in that truck not to say a word to Ranger. With a shake of their head we pulled into the RangeMan Garage. Wiping my eyes and straightening myself up I rode the elevator up to 5 where I knew my husband would be.

Walking onto 5 I went to my office and called the monitor room to find out where Ranger was at this moment. I was told he was just finishing his 2nd meeting of the day. I waited 30 more minutes and then walked over to Rangers office. I stood there in his doorway and watched him take off his suit jacket and then his tie. Damn he was sexy.

"Holy Cow!!" I said getting his attention

Ranger smiled at me and unbuttoned some of his dress shirt buttons. I licked my lips and my stomach fluttered. I walked in and closed the door and locked it. Walking up to him he watched me with his intense brown eyes.

"Let me help you with those" I said as I began unbuttoning the last few buttons. Ranger pulled me too him as I wrapped my arms around his strong neck and kissed me a kiss that turned my legs into jelly.

I don't know what came over me. I had to have him and I had to have him NOW! Ranger and I made love to each other on his plush carpet in his office. As we laid there draped in our discarded clothing, I felt I should tell him he was going to be a daddy.

"Carlos I need to tell you something" I said as he was peppering me with soft kisses

"yea that's right what did the doctor say?" he asked

I took his hand in mine and laid it on my still flat stomach. He watched me as I did this and then saw the tears falling from my eyes; I looked at him in the eyes and saw concern on his face.

"Carlos, I'm pregnant"

He never spoke a word, he didn't have too. I saw what he wanted to say in his eyes. He removed the clothes draped over us and made love to me a second time, this time very slow. With each kiss, each stroke, each caress he showed me what he thought and how he felt. Now my tears were of happiness. I was having the baby of the man I loved. 


	2. Chapter 2

I'M SICK

I think I must have the worst case of Morning Sickness known to womankind. It started as just a little nausea before I learned I was pregnant but now it has grown to full force hurling. I remember the first time it went over that I puked. It was a morning a few weeks ago I was laying in the arms of my Husband as we were getting up to start our day. Carlos kissed me and rubbed the small baby bump that has started to form now and then he got up and left the bedroom.

I hadn't thrown up yet with this baby but I was getting queasy a lot more as the weeks had gone by. I got up and swung my legs over the side of the bed and sat there getting my head together. Carlos came back in with a coffee cup and sat it down on my bedside table as he was getting clothes from the closet. The smell came and hit me and my stomach flipped.

"OH GOD WHAT IS THAT?" I asked pointing to the evil cup with the foul smell

"My coffee Steph" he said grabbing the clothes off the bed he'd gotten out of the closet

I clamped my hand over my nose and mouth and tried to will the vomit down, it was of no use. I took off at a run, knocking Carlos to the side, fell to my knees , and hurled till I think what I ate two years ago came out. Ranger came into the bathroom to find me with my head lying on the cold porcelain crying. He looked over at the mess I had made and calmly flushed the toilet.

"Damn Babe" he said picking me up from the floor

"Get it out Carlos" I demanded

"What Stephanie?" he asked

"That cup, get that damn coffee out of here" I say still smelling it and my stomach lurched again

Ranger ran out of the bathroom and then I heard the bedroom door open. I slowly made my way to the bathroom doorway and saw the cup was missing from my night stand. Carlos came back into the room and saw me standing there.

"Looking a little green babe" he said and id wanted to punch him

"Is it gone?" I asked

"Yea, I even buzzed Ella to come get the whole thing so there isn't any in the whole apartment" he told me

"Thank you" I said as I made my way back to sit on the bed

From that day forward I couldn't be anywhere near the vicinity of coffee and it was banned from RangeMan. If I even knew a cup of coffee was in the building I was up and running to the nearest bathroom. Ranger had pity on his poor sick pregnant wife and told all his men that if they wanted coffee they would have to consume it off property. All the men grumbled of this new rule but it was either that or a very sick me.

Another incident I remember so well and I'm not very happy about was what happened when I went out to Tasty Pastry. I was having such a craving for Boston Cream Donuts. I ordered a dozen box and carried it out to my car. They smelled heavenly and all I could think of was how I couldn't wait to get one and eat it. As I climbed into the car I opened the box and took a donut out. Taking a big ole bite of my favorite donut I threw up, another thing now I won't be able to have GREAT!!

So as of today the count is NO coffee, NO Boston Creams, NO Tasty Kakes, and pretty much everything else I loved to eat. Everything I loved to eat I either can't stomach it or I can't get passed the awful smell, have I said I hate being pregnant? The only thing I can keep down and you're so gonna love this, is the raw veggie sticks and all the stuff Ranger keeps stocked in the communal fridge. I knew he'd get me somehow. DAMN HIM!!

Yesterday RangeMan was contacted and told that a very promanate figure of the Military would be buying a home here and wanted RangeMan to develop a state of the art security system for him. Carlos has been stressing over this all night and didn't come to bed. Today he called for a meeting of ALL RangeMan employees. I was in my office reading over some files when I felt a presence in my door way, When I looked up I saw my sex God of a husband looking back at me. I signed my name to the report that I had in my hand and closed it laying it on the corner of the desk.

"You ready?" he asked

"yep" I said as I walked passed him to conference room A, where the meeting was being held

When I made it to the room I took the seat at the head of the table that was left open for me. As Ranger made his way into the room I got to feeling a little queasy. I knew this was a very important meeting and I just couldn't get sick in the middle of it. I began to rub my tummy in hopes I could make it feel better.

"Come on, not now, please not now. Be good to me please. I've been good to you. I've not ate anything of my favorite foods, I only eat that rabbit crap to keep you happy" I said talking to my stomach and got some odd amused looks from the core RangeMan team sitting around the table

It was of no use, I kept getting sicker and sicker. Starting to panic I looked around the room. Every chair at the table was filled and it was standing room only on the four walls of the room. Damn how did we get so many men? I looked over to my right and spotted Bobby. I leaned over and slid my hand onto his thigh to get his attention, but he was caught off guard and yelped in surprise rather than his attention got. This got us both stern looks from Ranger.

"Did you need something Stephanie?" Bobby whispered to me

"Do you have one of those energy granola bars in your pocket by any chance?" I asked him thinking it might settle my stomach

"No I don't, but I do at my desk" he told me

Great like that does me any good. Carlos starts the meeting and my stomach has decided it just doesn't want to co-operate. I lay my head down on the table and feel myself begin to drool. I needed to get out of here. I look around again and start to sweat there was a sea of Black in front of me. I was trying to hold it down but there comes a point in time you know you're gonna puke. Ranger was in his speech and I started gagging. Pushing back my chair I turned and looked at Bobby.

"Move" I said to him

"Excuse me?" he asked as I could feel Ranger looking at us again

"MOVE BOBBY" I yell jumping from my seat, with my hand clamped over my mouth, getting everyone's attention

Ranger stopped speaking and I tried to race out of the conference room. I moved around Bobby, I stepped around Cal, as I moved around Ram my stomach heaved and I filled my mouth. Panicking and trying to hold it in I couldn't find the door thru all the RangeMen. I got to Diaz and stopped, our eyes locked and my stomach heaved twice more and I puked all over him and myself. Everyone scattered then and I began to cry.

As I was standing there someone pulled me away and tucked me into their strong arms where I just sobbed. I sensed Ranger was at my side now. I felt him run a hand across my back in comfort. I lifted my head and looked over at him as he looked at the mess id made. He called Tank over and asked him to take me to Ella and have her clean me up and do whatever else she needed. I let go of the big arms I was nestled in and looked up to see the warms eyes of Lester smiling down at me. Ranger dismissed Diaz and then lightly kissed my forehead.

"Go with Tank Babe. Get cleaned up and after the meeting is finished ill come up. ok?" he asked me

"uh huh" I said shaking my head and following Tank out the door that finally was opened

In the elevator I turned to Tank who was standing a ways from me because of the smell and because he was afraid I may puke again. I smiled a little at him and apologized for what happened. The bell dinged indicating we had made it to the 6th floor. As the door slid open Ella and her husband Louis where standing there waiting on us.

"I guess Ranger called?" I asked

"Yes Dear. Now don't worry you'll have a nice shower and I have some ginger ale chilled in the fridge" she said as she slipped her arm around my shoulder and led me off into her apartment

I looked back before I went into Ella's bathroom to see Louis get on with Tank. I felt bad that he would have to go and clean up my sick and clean the conference room. Ella smiled at me and handed me some clean RangeMan clothes. I stripped and showered.

When I felt clean enough I got out of the shower and dried off. I slipped on the clean dry clothes and joined Ella in her living room. She handed me a glass of ginger ale and I cautiously sipped it. I waited for the baby to kick it up but surprisingly it stayed down.

"Thank you" I told Ella for being so kind to me

"You're so welcome Stephanie. That baby sure is being hard on you isn't it?" she asked

"Yes" I said as a tear popped out as I told her everything about being sick and then what happened downstairs

"Oh Stephanie" she said hugging me

"I'm just so embarrassed" I tell her

" Well don't be. Those men know you're pregnant dear. They understand I'm sure of it. I know for a fact they all love you probably as much as Carlos does"

As if on cue the elevator door dinged and Ranger and Louis came in. He walked over to me and pulled me into his arms. I hugged him around his waist and buried my face into his shirt.

"I'm so sorry" I said to him

"For what Babe?" he asked

"For ruining the meeting"

"Happened in conference room B" he said

"Diaz?" I asked

"Showered and returned later"

"The Conference room?" I asked

"Cleaned and as good as new" he told me

I pulled my head from his chest and looked at him. Carlos lowered his head to mine and lightly kissed me. I hugged him tightly as his hand came to lightly rest on top of my tummy.

"Lets go and let you two rest" he said

I shook my head yes and got up with him. Hugging Ella I thanked her again for being so nice to me and they walked us to the door.

"Anytime honey and remember they all love you" she said

I smiled over at Carlos.

"I know" I said as the door slid closed


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I'M HORNY

You know that feeling you get when you're so turned on you just have to have sex? That feeling of raw, unbridled passion that finds you racing with your husband or Boyfriend to the bedroom to fall into bed and just take each other? OK, Now imagine that feeling and times it by ten, and throw in a bad ass Bounty Hunter that hot as hell and all mine, AND a security firm full of hot, buff, not an ounce of fat on them men, and you got me. I'm so doomed.

My morning sickness has now let up on me thanks to these miracle bands that I wear on my wrists. Now what used to be morning sickness has turned into I'm horny twenty four hours, seven days a week. I want sex in the morning, in the afternoon, in the darkness. I want sex in the bedroom, in the bathroom, on the couch, in the elevator, in Carlos's office, in my office, in the conference rooms, and in the cars. I never said I ever half assed a symptom.

One time I can remember when my high Libido got me and Carlos caught by Tank and a potential client. It started out simple, I was to sit in on the meet and greet where Ranger would talk and show his files and states to the client. Carlos was sitting at the head of the table and I was sitting at the side of him. I slipped my foot out of my shoe and started to draw it up Rangers leg.

"Keep it in your pants Manoso" he said reading over his folder

"That isn't what you were saying a few hours ago" I told him

"you mean the second to third time you attacked me?" he asked

Another thing I got going for me is emotions. I can cry, or get mad at the drop of a hat. I narrowed my eyes and Ranger and pushed back from the table. Walking by him I headed for the conference room door.

"I never heard you complaining. Enjoy your friken meeting, Have Tank take your stupid notes" I said

Walking to the door my body was humming. Both with hormones and emotions. I placed my hand on the lever to open the door when a dark-skinned hand clamped around my wrist and spun me around. Ranger pinned me against the wall.

"I wasn't complaining." he very calmly said, his brown eyes boring into mine.

He reached up and placed an errant curl behind my ear and I couldn't take it anymore. I moved myself into my husband and found his hot mouth. He always tells me he has the muscle to Hold me their but I've got the power. I slowly and deeply kiss him. My body on fire. I feel his hands move from the wall to my waist.

"Babe," he said when I went to his neck.

"Stephanie, Tank's going to be here with the appointment in 10 mins." I heard him say.

"Well, I guess we need to hurry then huh?" I asked backing him to the table.

"You're out of control." he said as I took him out of his pants.

"But you love me." I said kissing him again.

Because of me Carlos and I lost track of time. We were going at it and the door opened wide as Tank and our new client walked in getting an eye full of me on top of Ranger and Ranger with his hands up my shirt. I jumped when I heard Tank say,"OH MY GOD!!." But Carlos wouldn't let me move off him.

"Give us a minute." I said and Tank nodded his head.

A few minutes later red-faced but back together again Ranger went and opened the door to Tank, who again ushered the client in. Sitting in his usual spot Tank glanced at me but then wouldn't look at me. Carlos began showing him the Power Point of what RangeMan could offer him and much to my surprise the guy signed up for the whole package.

"I apologize for what happened earlier." Ranger said as they all stood up after the meeting.

"No apology needed Manoso" he said then he turned to me" how far along are you?"

"Excuse me?" I asked my hand going to my stomach

"your probably four months along?" he asked

"yea how did you know?"

That's why I'm here. My wife is expecting our first and she's four months along and horny as hell" he told me and I felt myself blush

After the man left with Tank I sat back into my seat. Ranger sat down and read over all the notes. He looked over at me and shook his head

"that could have cost us the account" he said to me

"well good thing you knocked me up then huh?" I said getting up

"Yea, he identified with us on that level, but Tank I don't think will ever look at us the same again" Ranger said collecting the file and standing up

"Your office in 5? We have some finishing up to do" I said sashaying out

"Babe"

Another time we were caught was last Thursday. I had just gotten home and asked where Ranger was. Cal told me that he took a new guy to the gym to go over a training program with him. Thanking Cal I walked over to the elevator and rode it to the floor that housed the torture chamber.

When I walked in several other Merry men were working out doing their my body is a temple thing. I smiled and waved as I walked on around to find Carlos. A minute later I heard his voice and then saw him show this gorgeous blond a hold he uses for fugitives. I watched as Carlos pulled him down to the mat and pin him there.

"Oh YUM" I thought as I saw my husband's tight body move with what he was doing and to see the blond and the other men in there had me in such a state

"Hi" I squeaked out when Ranger helped the blond up and shook his hand

"Babe this here is Richard. He's a new hire" he said introducing us

"hello" he said

"Hello, I'm Stephanie" I said

Carlos put a protective hand at the base of my neck, and leaned into me. Richard said goodbye when Tank came in to collect him. As soon as he was gone they left. Ranger leaned into me.

"Wipe the drool off your mouth Steph" he said sliding his hand down my back

"Don't do that" I told him closing my eyes

I felt Ranger smirk as his hand traveled over my ass. Taking in a deep breath I turned around to face my husband. I told him he was playing with fire. He gave me another smirk and crossed his arms over his chest, knowing with some of his men around me wouldn't do anything.

"Gotcha" he said with a small laugh

Narrowing my eyes at him I watched as he went off to the showers to shower after all the working out training he had done. Getting an idea to get even I slowly walked into the forbidden locker room.

Walking down the row of showers my heart was beating fast. Looking around and seeing no one I stripped off all my clothes, stepping in behind Carlos. Looking down his body a rush went thru me. I reached out my hand and slid it onto his shoulder causing him to quickly turn around.

"Steph" he said and i kissed him

Once we were done and I got the feeling back into my legs. I went out of the shower and let Ranger finish his. A minute later he came out. We dried each other off and shared some kisses and then got dressed. We walked out hand in hand to the gym. Stepping out there we heard clapping. Looking around I saw all the guys clapping and staring at us.

"Uhh why are they clapping?" I asked Ranger

"Like I said Babe I'm good in the shower and by how vocal you were I think my men now know it too" he said and I went white

"Oh Shit, shit, shit, shit" I said realizing we were once again caught

From then on I've been determined not to have any public lovings caught by any of the Merry Men. If I NEEDED something I'd call Ranger and tell him I'm on 7 to come up. Usually he would but today he left me and I'm so in need.

Carlos went to Boston for a couple of days and I think I'm gonna die. As he packed his bag I got to biting my nail. He looked over and saw me in my nervose state.

"Babe your gonna be fine. It's only for two days. I've given instructions to my men to take care of your every need while I'm away" he said and pulled me to him and kissed me

"Umm honey I don't think you mean that" I said looking up at him

"yes I do Steph, they know what I expect"

"I just don't know how ill survive" I told him

"Just two days babe" he said

"Not that" I said running my hand down to his waist

When he left he told me to behave. I told him I would but I wasn't counting on what happened after he left. A huge Bond skipped and Tank contacted the Boston office to have Ranger call in. Once he did he told Tank to mobilize a team and take him down, and that was almost my undoing.

I'd never cheat on my husband, you'd be stupid to cheat on that, but my hormones are going crazy and its killing me. I'm sitting here watching Tank and the ones he chose to be in the take down team snap their belts on their waist and then their vests over their heads. I was thinking how I'd love to help them snap them belts on. Lester looks over at me and smirks.

"We are on our way, you need anything while we are gone?" he asked

Oh boy did I.

"No, I'm fine, be safe" I told him and he smiled

Lester came in further and closed my office door and my breathing began to get ragged. He came to my desk and spun me around in my chair. Panicking inside my mind saying no but my body was saying YES!! Lester leaned in close, close enough to feel his breath on my face.

"I know what your problem is" he said

"you do?"

"Yes, you're so horny that one touch and you'd be gone. Rangers away till tonight or tomorrow and your dieing" he said to me

"I won't betray him" I warned

"hahaha I know you wont and I wasn't going to ask you too, but Steph I saw how you were looking at us and if you weren't with Ranger id be jumping you right now. Oh and I just wanted to make you squirm by coming in here and getting in your space like this" he said kissing my nose

"Your evil Santos. Get out and go get the bad guy" I said to him

Later that night the door to the apartment opened and I looked over the back of the couch. Carlos came in with his bag slung over his shoulder. Letting it fall to the floor he smiled over at me. I stood up from the couch and walked over to him. When I got to him I was completely naked.

"Trying to tell me something Babe?" he asked smirking

It was a very good night at RangeMan and everyone knew over and over that Ranger was home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

IM FAT

On the day I turned six and a half months pregnant, I stood naked in our bedroom looking at myself in the mirror. While my studly not an ounce of fat on him Husband got ready for the day behind me. I stood there poking my very prominate round belly.

"I'm so fat" I announced to the room

"No you're not Babe your pregnant" Carlos said to me as he walked into the bathroom

"Do you still find me sexy, alluring, and attractive?"

I watched in the mirror as Carlos came up behind me. He wrapped his massive arms around my huge waist and splayed his hands over my round ripe tummy. He brought his head down to kiss the juncture where my shoulder met my neck.

"Stephanie Manoso don't you ever think I don't find you appealing. You're the sexiest woman I know. You have this womanly glow about you that I find very sexy, alluring, and attractive" he said as he kissed, bit, and sucked my neck

I turned around in his arms and looked into those chocolate eyes of his. He looked down at me with the same molten eyes as he did before we were married and pregnant, and there I knew he was telling me the truth. He was my rock even though I was beginning the self conscience stage, he was right there to remind me how much I was truly loved.

"You do know I'm gonna get bigger than this right? Will you still feel this way when I'm as big as a whale?" I asked him

"Always and forever Babe"

After Carlos kissed me soundly and left for work, I felt better about myself knowing the Cuban Sex God still found me beautiful. I stepped into the shower ready to start my day not knowing it was gonna get worse as soon as I turned off the water.

After my shower I put my robe on and went over to the bathroom sink so I could brush my teeth and do my makeup and hair. Placing some of the paste on my toothbrush I opened the medicine cabinet to put the paste back up and my stomach knocked into everything out on the sink causing it to roll and fly everywhere. JUST GREAT!!

I lowered myself onto my knees which was a feat in its self. Don't let Carlos know he will have a fit. I rooted around on the floor and finally got everything that had fell and rolled off the sink. Now came the fun part, getting up. I crawled on my hands and knees with my tummy nearly scraping the floor over to the toilet. Closing the lids I hoisted myself up to my feet banging the shit out of my arm on the toilet roll thingy.

"Owwww Dammitt" I said huffing and puffing as I looked at the scratch on my arm. It had started to bleed so I placed a band aid over it and hoped Husband wouldn't see it

Wiping the sweat off my brows and managing to get myself in order, I walked into the large walk in closet to pick out my clothes for the day. I slid on my panties and took my bra from the drawer. I carried it out with the rest of my clothes and threw them on the bed as I went and peed again. Coming back I picked up the bra and put it around me.

"What the hell?" I asked as I struggled to clasp it together

Taking a moment and stretching my arms to relax them, I tried again to fasten my bra. Running my hands around my back I couldn't get the two ends to meet no matter how I struggled and rolled my fat body around.

"OOk maybe I forgot one bra that was pre baby weight" I said tossing it and going back in to get another one

"Ill try this one" I said holding it up. This bra closed in the front

I slid the new bra on like a vest and took each cup in my hands and brought it around my breasts and began to clasp it. I got the first hook and then the second, HOOORAYY I thought as I got to the third, DAMMITT it wouldn't meet.

"God not again" I said as I unhooked the evil thing and threw it to the floor and glared at it

"FINE, be that way. I'll just go braless, maybe even get felt up by my husband and surely give the Merry Men a thrill"

I stuck my tongue out at the vile thing that was still on the floor. Taking my black stretchy pants I slid them up over my legs and up over my protruding tummy. I grabbed the button up shirt and placed my arms in the arm holes and began to button one button, two buttons YES! Three buttons DAMN!

"I know I just didn't get bigger over night what gives?" I asked myself as I struggled with the button till it finally popped off and shot across the room

"I'm not gonna cry. It's just a stupid button. This is supposed to happen right?" I said sitting on the bed looking at myself in the mirror and bursting into tears

I had just stopped crying when my phone rang. Rolling over, I picked it off my bedside table, and saw it was Ranger.

"Yea?" my lip started quivering

"Babe is everything ok? You were to be down thirty minutes ago"

"Buttons" was I said before dissolving into tears again

"Buttons?" I heard my Husband ask before he hung up

Two minutes later I heard the door open to the apartment and Ranger filled the Bedroom door. He looked around and saw the bras on the floor and then looked at me laying back on the bed naked from the waist up sobbing.

"Babe why aren't you dressed?" he asked coming to me

"I tr tr tried" I told him and he raised an eyebrow at me

"You tried? Steph I've saw you get dressed a hundred times and you have no problems doing it"

"Help me up" I said holding a hand out to him

Carlos grasped my hand and gently but firmly pulled me to a sitting position. I wiped my eyes and began telling him about my wardrobe problems. Carlos walked into our closet, scrounged around for a minute, and came out with two things in his hand. Walking over he handed them to me.

"A sports bra?"

"Babe you said the clasps wouldn't clasp this doesn't have them"

"Honey I need support and lift" I told him

"Well I'm not a girl and I don't know what bras do but isn't that what a sports bra does is support you while you work out?" he asked me

"YOU don't know what bra's do?"

"Well I know they DO turn me on but as for the mechanics of them, no Babe I'm not a coinsurer of Bra's"

I just quirked an eyebrow at him and walked into the bathroom. I heard him call from the room asking me why I had gone into the bathroom.

"To Change" I yelled back

"Why?"

"Why what?" I asked

"Why are you changing in the bathroom when I've seen and know everything about you?"

"I know it's just…. Oh God" I said finally looking at the second thing he had handed me

"Steph you ok?"

"Ranger this is your shirt" I tearily said

"Yes I know. Just put it on and we can go down to five together"

I slid Rangers shirt on over the sports bra and sat down on the toilet and cried. When I used to wear Rangers shirts they would be night gowns for me, today however it fits. I heard the door handle jiggle but didn't bother to get up and unlock it for him, Ranger went where Ranger chose to and sure enough as I pulled some toilet paper off to dry my eyes the door opened and Carlos stood in the door

"I used to wear your clothes for nightgowns and for comfort when I got my period because I was so bloated. Now I'm so fat they fit" I sniffed

Coming and crouching down in front of me my Carlos pulled me to him and held me.

"I'm so sorry you're having such a rough morning"

"I just feel so huge" I told him inhaling his clean sent

"You're not Babe. Our baby is growing inside of you and you're providing for it"

After holding me for a long while Carlos pulled back and smoothed my hair away from my face and smiled at me. When he stood up he stretched out his hand to me. Taking it he pulled me up and kissed me deeply.

"We'll figure all this out together Babe. Why not go get your shoes on and we can go on down to the floor?"

I nodded my head as one of his strong arms slid around my waist and we walked over to the front door. I keep several pair of shoes sitting by the door so I can just slip them on and go. Ranger and I stopped so I could slip a pair on and then he opened the door for us to go to the elevator. Once inside I watched as he took out his phone and began texting.

"Who's that to?" I asked

"Just reminding everyone that we need to have a meeting soon"

"Ohh ok" I said as I watched him hit the send button

**TO ALL RANGEMAN FROM **

DO NOT COMMENT ON STEPHANIES SHOES!

(Tanks POV)

I was walking with Ranger talking about having a meeting, when we stopped at Steph's office. Her door was still closed and her blinds were still down. Ranger looked at me and I shrugged me shoulders. Opening the door we walked in to make sure Steph was ok.

"I don't think she's made it in yet" I told my old friend

Ranger took his phone off his belt and hit a number. After a few rings I heard him ask his wife why she wasn't down yet. He stood there listening and I saw his brows furrow.

"Buttons?" I heard him ask then close his phone walking out of the office

I shook my head wondering what Steph had gotten into now. It never was a dull moment with her around. I grabbed a cup of coffee and went over to my desk where a stack of files were calling my name. Taking my phone of my belt so I could lay it on my desk it began to beep in my hand. Looking at it I then heard the same beep go over the entire floor, opening the text we all read something that didn't make sense.

"Her shoes? Why on earth is Ranger sending a mass text on Steph's shoes?" I wondered

Santos walked over with his phone in his hand, showing it to me; he asked if I had gotten a shoe text from Ranger. I nodded my head and noticed the couple step off the elevator. When they came over I noticed a few guys look down at Stephanie's feet, when she got to me I did the same. What I saw made me understand the shoe text. Steph had on one black shoe and one light blue shoe, quirking an eyebrow up to my friend I saw him mouth "later" and guided Steph over to her office.

(End of Tanks POV)

Ranger and I have this rule. He would allow me to continue to work if I agreed to rest and nap when I got tired. All right by me I love a good nap. When he found out I was pregnant he ordered and had delivered a huge couch for my office to nap on when I got tired the only thing is now I need help to get down. Looking at my door I wondered what I was going to do since Ranger was out for the afternoon. Struggling just to get out of my chair I walked over to the door and looked out, spotting Bobby, I called him over to me.

"You ok Steph?" he asked me

"Yea, this may sound weird but can you help me to lie down?"

"uhhh.. ok" he said looking very confused

I led Bobby into my office and over to my couch. I explained how Ranger allowed me to work if I rested when I got to tired. I also told him that now that my tummy it bigger it was getting hard to get up and down.

"Our bed isn't a problem though since its high and off the ground" I said making small talk

"Yea"

Bobby came to my side and helped lower me down onto the soft couch. When I was finally down that's when of course my lower back had to spasm. Moving around to try to get it to lift I managed to fall back with my legs straight out in front of me. I began to beg for Bobby to help me since the spasm was no leaving and getting worse. Straddling me Bobby ran his hands behind my back and began to apply blissful pressure on my aching back.

"What the hell Brown" a booming voice was heard from my door

"Uhh.. I… Uhhh.. I" Bobby stuttered spinning around as Tank walked into my office

"Tank relax, I asked Bobby to help. It's not what it probably looks like" I told him

Just then my Sex God of a Husband, who got me in this predicament if the first place, decided to return and walk in and started after Bobby.

"STOP" I yelled and all the men stopped dead

"Thank you Bobby for helping me"

Bobby managed to leave unscathed physically, mentally I don't know. Ranger dismissed Tank and then came over to me. Crouching down on his knees he ran a hand up my thighs.

"No torturing Bobby. I asked him to help. He wasn't doing anything wrong" I told Carlos

"Maybe just a little torture Babe"

"CARLOS" I warned

I slid my feet out of my shoes and Carlos helped me to lie down. I looked up and all I could see was my huge belly sticking straight up like an Indian burial mound.

"God I can't even see my feet. I can't tell you the last time I saw them" I whined

"They're just feet Babe and you still have two of them"

I gently rolled on my side and placed my head on one of my arms, Ranger was softly stroking my cheek. Before I closed my eyes I happened to look down where my shoes were sitting and saw one blue one and one black one.

"Ranger" I softly said

"Hmmm?"

"Are those my shoes?" I asked and saw him actually pale

"yesssss"

"RANGER!" I said as tears spilled down

It was gonna be a long three and a half months.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I'M IN LABOR!

Waking up to my Husband softly kissing me was the best thing in the world. I opened my eyes to see the eyes of Carlos looking back at me. Reaching up to touch his face he leaned down and throughly kissed me.

"Morning my wife" he said as he pulled back

"Morning "I sleepily said and then noticed the look on my husband's face

"No you promised"

"Babe listen, I'll only be gone a few hours. It's a very important take down. You should be ok for a few hours" he told me pushing my hair away from my face

"Carlos I'm two centimeters Dilated. Doctor Wesley said I'm in pre-Labor and that the real thing could happen anytime. You promised no more going out for a while"

"I have to go. I'm leaving a man with you and he knows if anything happens he is to immediately call me" he said getting up and opening his safe that housed his guns and ammo

I rolled over and watched as ranger loaded his gun and placed it in his waist band at the small of his back. I then saw him take a knife and put it on his body somewhere. I was hurt that he was breaking his promise to me. Ever since the end of my pregnancy has come I've found myself very clingy. You would think since they had children that id cling to my mom or my sister but no I only wanted Carlos around, and he was walking out of the bedroom door.

I could hear him talking to someone so I decided to get up and go out to see who he was pawning me off on. Rolling myself over and getting up in a sitting position, I hoisted myself up off the bed. Going over to the door I listened to what the two men were saying.

"I take it she didn't take you leaving her well?"

"She protested and reminded me of the promise I made to her, but I really need to be there and go" I heard Ranger say

"How is she? Is she gonna be ok?"

"I'm pretty sure she's upset" Ranger said

"Great"

"Look right now Steph is in a pretty delicate state. She found out a couple weeks ago she is two centimeters dilated" he said and I shook my head. I didn't want anyone to know what's going on with my body, the only ones I did want to know was me, my doctor, and my husband and right now Hubby was fixing to be dropped from that list.

"STEPHANIE IS IN LABOR? You're leaving me with her being in labor?"

"Yeaa you tell him" I thought as I continued to listen

"PRE-labor, but I must warn you even though I don't think it will happen she could go into full labor, she may even go in to labor before I even walk out this door" Ranger said briefing my babysitter as I waddled out

"Then why are you leaving me?" I asked seeing Ranger and a pale panic stricken Lester turn to me

Ranger sighed and walked up to me. Looking down at me he placed a finger under my chin and looked into my eyes.

"Babe I have to" he said

"Please don't go, I need you" I said as tears spilled down my cheeks and I wrapped my arms around his waist

"Steph" he whispered kissing me on my head and stroking my hair

"Steph you'll be ok for a few hours. Lester will take good care of you"

"You don't know that. You just told Lester I could go into labor before you walked out the door" I said feeling myself start to get mad

Ranger and I stared at each other, neither one of us blinking. I was begging him with my eyes and mind to please don't leave me. Lester the ever vigilant stood close and watched our volatile situation. I was about to ask my husband one more time to stay when his cell rang. Speaking to whomever it was he turned and looked at me.

"Fine! Go" I said thru gritted teeth

"Babe"

Ranger came to kiss me but when his mouth was to touch mine I turned away so he couldn't which caused Lester to gasp and Ranger to stiffen, OH YES MOMMAS PISSED! Backing away from them I gave both a stiff middle finger and slammed the bedroom door behind me.

"Oh Man she's pissed at youuu" Lester said to Ranger getting an icy stare in return that made him shut up rather quickly

"ANYTHING and I mean anything goes on with her, you call me. Got it?"

"YES SIR" Lester said his back stiffening

Ranger looked at the closed bedroom door and let out a breath; he turned, gave a glance in Lester's direction, and went out the door. I was inside our bedroom but I was freaking out as I sat there on the bed. Even though I was separated by a door and walls I could feel the anger coming off my husband. I had denied Carlos the one thing that he loved to do and that has bonded us since we have met. I knew that was a huge blow to him, he's kiss me when we weren't together or when I had a boyfriend, I'd tell him he was poaching but I never really stopped him. Now that we are married he holds our vows and everything that goes on in a marriage very sacred. The way he sees it and rightfully so he can kiss me anytime and as much as he wants. Ranger loves to kiss and as you can see we've been doing a lot. Seeing Ranger not charge into our bedroom to confront me, I waddled into our bathroom and picked up my hair brush and got out a hair tie.

(This chapter is so long I'm cutting it in a couple smaller ones bear with me lol)


	6. Chapter 6

IM IN LABOR!!

(Continuation)

(Lester's POV)

Why is it that I always get the emotional Stephanie? This time however it wasn't by chance, I was picked to be with her. Ranger said he knew thru all the flirtation we had grown to be close friends and she would be more comfortable with me than say Woody or Binkie. I agree with his line of thinking but can't she be normal for a change? Right now she's cried and is now pissed off. I can't believe she didn't let Ranger kiss her but I saw it with my own eyes.

That bothered Ranger, I know it did. He would never admit to it but it had. On any given day you would see Bombshell and Ranger locked in a kiss that made any man jealous. So for her to deny it I know angered him, but if I know Ranger and I do he will channel the anger Steph caused into getting this skip. Poor Bastard.

(End of Lester's POV)

While standing in the bathroom brushing my hair, I heard knocks come to my bedroom door. Watching thru the mirror I saw the door carefully open and Lester poke his head in.

"Bombshell?" I heard Lester ask as he opened the door

"Steph?"

"What Lester?" I asked from the bathroom

"Are you ok? You've been in here for a while"

"Just peachy" I told him slipping the hair tie around my hair to make a simple pony tail

I walked out of the bathroom past Lester. I walked out of the bedroom and out to the kitchen. Everywhere I was Lester was there staring at me. When id look over at him he would quickly look away.

"What?" I finally asked him fixing to rip all of RangeMan a new asshole by the way I was feeling

"Are you really in Pre-Labor?"

"Yes Lester I am. Like Ranger told you I've dilated 2 centimeters"

"Is that that why you've stopped coming around? Coming down to five?" he asked me as I went to the fridge and grabbed a water

"I've just gotten so uncomfortable and the baby has dropped so it's like walking with a watermelon between my legs and I'm…" I said as a tear came down my cheek

"What Steph? Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm just scared" I told him as I saw his hand fly to his phone on his belt

Lester's hand dropped from his phone as he took the words in that I had said. Walking over to me he leaned against the counter and placed his hand over mine. Just that simple gesture caused the dam to break and sent me into a crying fit.

"Aww Beautiful come here"

Lester placed his arms around me and held me as I cried. I know carrying and giving birth is what women do and that its all natural but I'm terrified of what's happened and what's gonna happen to me and my body. I'm well informed and watched the birthing videos that my doctor gave me but I'm still scared to death and that's why I'm clinging so much to Ranger, because he's always helped me when I'm in need and I just need my husband.

"Come on lets go sit down" Lester said guiding me over to the couch

"I'm sorry for being a blubbering mess" I said wiping my eyes

"It's ok" he said

"Lester I'm sorry I flipped you off earlier" I told him as tears slid down again

"Hey that's ok. That's pretty tame to what some women have done to me"

"Lester"

"Yea?" he asked

"I want Carlos" I cried my anger for him forgotten

"Shhh Steph don't cry, you might cause Labor to happen or something"

"I just want him, I need him" I blubbered

"Shit... uhhh what would Ranger do if he were here to help calm you?"

"Well I've never really told him how afraid I am but when I usually get upset he hold me and kisses me"

"I can do that, well not all of it because I do value my life but I can hold you"

Lester put an arm around me and brought me over to lie on his side. He talked to me and told me that I was going to be a great mom and he couldn't wait to be an uncle. As I laid there listening to Lester talk my back was really starting to hurt and had been hurting all morning. I finally had to move, it was bothering me so much. After a while I was able to get myself in check and realized I was very hungry, getting Lester to help me up I went into the kitchen to make a couple of sandwiches for lunch. While I was standing there putting cheese slices on bread I got this intense pressure bearing down on me and a sharp pain went thru my back and wrapped around my stomach. Gripping the counter I felt like I really had to go pee BAD.

Lester can you… OHHH... Finish the sandwiches?" I asked trying to as fast as I could get to the bathroom

"Sure" I heard him say with a chuckle as he watched me do my version of running to the bathroom

"If you laugh at me ill shoot you"

"You don't like your gun"

"Well ill talk to Ranger then" I said going into the bedroom

The more I walked the more uncomfortable I became. As I made it past the bed I could feel wetness on my thighs as they rubbed together and I thought MY GOD I'm peeing on myself. I got into the bathroom and made it to the sink and doubling over I gripped it as another pain hit like the last one.

"OH GOD" I said as I began to sweat

As I was standing there trying to breath I felt the pressure again and then a big release, like the feeling you get when you hold yourself a long time and you finally just let go and pee. Looking down there was a growing puddle on the floor and I knew I was in trouble now. Trying to make it to my bed I doubled over again this time as a sharp pain ripped thru me.

"OH God… Les… OWWWW … Lester" I tried yelling but my breath was taken from me

The pain I was having finally eased up. I slowly made it to the bedroom door and stumbled over to the couch. Holding on for dear life I called for Lester again. When he came out of the kitchen and saw mw he froze.

"Lester I think my water broke and I'm in labor" I told him panting

"OHHH SHITTTT"


	7. Chapter 7

IM IN LABOR

(Continuation)

As Lester stood there gaping at me and I knew I probably was a site to see another pain hit me and I went to my knees. This must have snapped Lester out of his state because he was at my side pulling me to him.

"YOU'RE IN LABOR, OH MY GOD! AINT IT SUPPOSED TO LAST FOR HOURS?" he asked panicking

"OWWW.. I… Don't know" I said everything that I had learned had went out the window

After that pain subsided I was trying to regain my breath. I pulled back from Lester and got my bearings. Taking his phone which must have dropped off his belt, I shoved it into his hands.

"RANGER.. NOW!"

"Oh shit Ranger. YES must call Ranger"

(Lester's POV)

I knew it. I just knew this was going to go down on my watch. When Ranger told me of her being dilated I knew it then. I hit the button on my phone that led to his number and waited nothing. Looking at Steph and seeing her in her state I just couldn't let her know the person she had wanted the most wasn't answering.

"Ranger, Steph's in Labor. OK man ill tell her" I lied and hung up

"He coming?" she asked and I hoped she was gonna believe me

"Yes he's on his way"

I watched as relief flooded across Stephs face as she thought her man was on his way to save her, and that's just what I want her to think and feel. I just hope I can get thru to him before she realizes its taking him longer than she would expect. Hearing a sound I looked down and see Steph clutching herself and crying in pain. Not having the slightest idea about anything going on, I stood up and scooped her up into my arms.

"OH GOD LESTER" she cried out gripping my shirt as I went thru the apartment door

"Where we going? Ranger's coming"

"Bombshell we're going to five so we're closer when he gets here" I told her but in truth I didn't want to be alone in this

"OH GOD IT'S HURTING SO BAD"

Hearing her cries was getting to me but I had to remain focused and get her help. This baby didn't seem like it wanted to wait and it was coming. I took my foot and kicked the elevator button and Thank God it opened first thing. While riding the car down I noticed Steph had gone quiet.

"Steph you with me?"

"Yea, it's easing off for now" she softly said and I could just hear the tiredness in her voice

Finally the door opened and I tore out running thru the floor. I don't know why but I kicked the conference room door opened and laid Steph down on the table, it made since to me at the time. All the men that were on the floor came in a crowded around the door; I grabbed the nearest guy and hauled him to me.

"SHIT SANTOS WHATS GOING ON?" woody asked grabbing onto my arm from how fast I pulled him

"She's in labor"

Woody's eyes grew wide as he looked from me to Steph. I asked him to stay with her as I excused myself to try to get a hold of Ranger. Getting his voicemail I groaned in frustration as Diaz came to me.

"I fucking cant get Ranger" I told him

"DAMN"

"Yea and I told Steph I got him and that he's on his way"

"Damn man he's gonna be pissed he missed the birth of his kid"

"I know and I'm gonna be fucking dead" I said wiping down my face with my hand

"What's that on your arm?" Diaz asked me

I looked down and saw that I had dark brown smudges on my arm. I knew immediately what it was, id seen enough of it in my line of work to know blood when I saw it. As I was going to answer Diaz a blood curdling scream came from the conference room. Running back in I saw Steph in a fetal position crying and screaming in pain. Looking more closely I then saw the blood on her nightgown.

"911 NOW" I demanded

"Ranger?" Steph asked

"He's coming don't worry" I told her and told Woody to find Rangers signal and keep calling him

"Les 911 patched thru" someone said

I talked to the 911 operator and told her what was going on. After telling me to calm down for the hundredth time she then began explain to me what I needed to do to help Steph deliver the baby while the ambulance was on its way. When she said that I froze, ME deliver HER baby?

"You're kidding right?" I asked the operator

"No sir"

I looked down at Steph and then back up. Steph looked up to me and I cut my eyes towards the door. I felt two hands grab me by my shirt and pull me down. Coming face to face with a very sweaty Stephanie Manoso she narrowed her eyes at me.

"You run and ill kill you" she said in a voice that sounded like the exorcist and shot fear thru me quicker than Ranger ever could

"Sir what's going on?"

"Uhh the mom to be is in a lot of pain and there's blood" I told the 911 operator

"Does she feel like she needs to push?"

"NO not yet" Steph called out

"Ok here's what I need you to do and quickly. I need you to get towels LOTS of them if you can"

"Ok" I said as I turned and ordered the men to do as she said

"Lester I'm so tired" Steph told me as I came over to her and held her hand

"I know you are beautiful but you gotta hold on for us ok?" I asked her as I wiped some sweat off her forehead

"SANTOS" Woody called coming into the room

Woody motioned for me to come and talk to him privately. I prayed he had made contact with Ranger and he was flying to get here before Steph had their baby. Walking from the door Woody told me that Ranger's vehicle just pulled into the Trenton Police Department.

"YES! And you talked to him right?" I asked

"No"

No?" I looked at Woody

"No I've called a hundred times. He's not answering"

I couldn't believe what was being told to me. Ranger was across town at the cop shop and he wasn't answering his phone? I grabbed mine off my belt and hit Rangers assigned key and it went straight to voice mail.

"DAMN something's not right. Tank with him?" I asked

"Yes"

"Call him and tell him to get his ass back to RangeMan NOW" I said as I ran back to Steph


	8. Chapter 8

IM IN LABOR

(Continuation)

From all the towels that the men brought in, I folded one up and laced it under Stephanie's head. I called out to the 911 operator and told her I had the towels.

"Ok Listen carefully to what I'm going to tell you. You need to keep most of the towels so that you can place them under the mother. Keep one towel so you can catch the baby and one to wrap it up in" she said as Steph sat up on her elbows screaming how now she needed to push

"She's needing to push" I yelled

"NO Do not let her push. Sir make her lie down and bring her legs up where her feet are on the table and her heels are almost touching her bottom. Spread the towels under her bottom and in front of her"

"Ok" I said doing as I was told "where's that damn ambulance?"

"Sir it's on its way. What do you see? Do you see a head?"

"A HEAD? No I see panties" I said feeling like I wanted to pass out

"Get them off her NOW"

"Well bombshell I've always wanted to get you out of your panties but not like this" I said yanking the bloody soiled things off and tossing them to the floor earning a kick for my comment from Steph

"What do you see?" I was asked again

God Rangers gonna kill me for sure. This was his territory; he was the only one to have the privilege to look at Steph there. I closed my eyes and sucked in a breath. The operator kept asking me to tell her what I saw. Biting the bullet I looked between Stephanie's legs and what I saw may cause me never to have sex again.

"SIR DO YOU SEE THE HEAD?" she asked

"No just stuff all oozy and stuff"

"OK I need you to feel for the head and see how far down it is. Place your two fingers inside and feel" she told me

"HELL NO"

First she wanted me to look at steph and now she wants me to put my fingers into THAT. HELL NO! I didn't have a death wish.

"Sir you have to feel for it"

Crossing myself I slid my fingers into Steph causing her to scream. As I was doing so I heard cheers coming from out on the floor and then the door opened and nearly flew off the hinges.

(Rangers POV)

When Tank let me know what was going down with Steph, my first thought as we ran to our car was how my phone never rang. I had given clear instructions to Lester to call me if anything went on, he was surly gonna pay with his life.

I pulled out of the cop shop and bobbed and weaved thru the Trenton traffic. As I did so I was telling Tank how I was going to kill Santos for not calling me, that's when he told me that Woody said they had been calling me. Grabbing my phone off my belt I saw it had a long crack down the screen and was completely dead. Thinking back it had to have happened when I wrestled the guy we had been after down to the ground. When I finally made it to Haywood I met an ambulance with sirens and lights blazing and it stopped in front of my building. Skirting around them I went into the underground garage. Standing in the elevator which seemed like it was taking forever, I nervously bounced on my feet.

"She's in good hands" he told me placing a hand on my shoulder

The door finally opened and I raced out into a sea of RangeMen. When they saw us they all began to cheer. As I waded thru my men I heard Steph scream and I took off to the conference room, she called out again and I ripped the damn door off its hinges. What I saw when I finally got in there made my blood boil, my wife was laid out on my conference room table screaming in pain, with Santos between her legs , his fingers inside her. Before I could say or do anything the EMT's came rushing into the room and around me.

"CARLOS" I heard and looked over to see Steph looking at me

"Ohhh Babe are you ok?"

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE IM OK? She screamed at me

Even though my Babe was in so much pain, looked like she had been drug thru hell and back, and needed to deliver this baby she finally smiled at me and took my hand in hers and held on for dear life. The EMT's moved Lester away and told the 911 operator that they were there and got to work. When Lester walked to the door with a towel wiping at the blood on his hands, I tilted my head to him letting him know that everything was ok between us and that we would talk later. Now with it just Steph, me and the EMT's we were ready to bring our baby into this world.

"All right Mrs. Manoso when the next pain hits PUSH!" the paramedic told her

Steph rose up on her arms and pushed as hard as she could. I saw she was exhausted and was fixing to fall, so when she did I slid onto the table and caught her as she fell back. The Paramedic then told her to push again but she protested that she couldn't do it, that she was so tired. When they told her she had to I gave her some loving kisses on her forehead and began to whisper into her ear. Looking up at me I shook my head and with my help holding her up Steph pushed a bigger and better push than the first one she had done.

"THERES THE HEAD" the guy shouted

"Come on Babe its almost over PUSH"

Steph sucked in a few breaths, scrunched her face up, and pushed. When the baby's head come thru Steph let out a blood curdling scream and fell back into me sweat pouring and panting.

"OK the shoulders are next we need another good push from you" the EMT said

I don't know where she found the strength but Steph bore down while lying in my arms and pushed. The EMT told her she had succeeded and to push a little more and the delivery would be completed.

"IT'S A BOY!!" was shouted as Steph gave the final push and delivered the baby

"A boy? He's here?" Steph tiredly asked me

"Yes Babe he's here. You did it, I'm so proud of you" I told her wiping her face with a towel I found next to her

The baby let out an ear piercing cry and I heard my men let out woops and cheers at the sound of the baby's arrival. The EMT wrapped our baby in a towel and handed him over to Steph who instantly cradled him in her arms and began to cry. I reached around her and traced my finger across his tiny forehead and felt my heart swell with pride and love.

"Carlos he's perfect" Steph said looking at the little sleeping baby

"Yes Babe he is" I said kissing her temple

The EMT's informed me that they needed to get Stephanie and the baby to the hospital so they both could be cheek over and admitted. Reluctantly handing over her new son to me, Steph was picked up off the table and placed onto a gurney. As they wheeled her out of the room I carried my son behind her. Once we were out on the floor everyone made double lines to let us pass. When we did every one of my men touched Steph on the arm or on the shoulder and congratulated us on our new arrival. When we got to the ambulance Steph called out as I hauled myself up into the rig.

"Don't drop him"

"Ill never drop or ever hurt him. He'll always be safe Babe" I told her as I sat next to her on a padded bench

Steph is now cleaned, stitched, and resting comfortable in her hospital room. As I lay here watching Carlos sleep and suck from his mother's breast I'm just so amazed and proud of Stephanie. She went thru this whole experience with out a drop of drugs, women are truly amazing creatures and I have such high regards for them all especially the one who is lovingly looking at me.

(End of Ranger's POV)

I snuggle into Carlos and feel his hold on me tighten. I'm so exhausted from everything that's gone on today but I just can't tear my eyes off of Little Carlos. He's so perfect, he has Rangers coloring and so far my blue eyes, I hope that doesn't change as he gets older. My little boy is all cuddled in a blanket all toasty warm and safe in my arms eating his first meal from me. I always thought this part would feel weird but it just feel right, there's just something so intimate and so peaceful to be sitting here in my husbands strong loving arms, exposed feeding our newborn son. I smile and chuckle when Carlos took his finger and traced it over his sons little forehead. "Little" Carlos furrowed his head and then let out a deep sigh.

"You know I had a rough time with being sick, the hormones, and getting bigger but look what is gave us" I told Ranger as he stroked his sons black curly haired head

"You did good Babe"

"No, WE did good" I said turning to face my husband

"I love you Stephanie"

"I love you too" I told him as he leaned over to me

"Babe" he said as he kissed me finally for the first time after everything that's happened.

When his tongue touched mine I felt his love surround us and knew as we start our life as a family, we were going to be ok and that our love for each other and now for little man would be stronger then ever. I loved this man.

And now to face Lester and the other men after everything, well that's another story, maybe.

THE END


End file.
